gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Carnival
The Carnival ~i love penny Plot so gumball finally got the courage to ask penny to the carnival and penny said yes *penny's house* she can only go if her sister comes and gumball said he had to bring anais with him so they decide to put them in a group Transcrpit -school- Gumball: "He-hey penny" Penny: "Hey Gumball" Gumball: "Wou-would you like to go to the carnivial with me" *closes one eye and half of the other* Penny: "I would love to" Gumball: *stands up staright and toward penny* "YOU WOULD?!" Penny: "Of course i would" Gumball: "Great!" "I will pick you up on saterday" *points with two fingers and thumbs up at penny* Penny: "will hope to see you saterday gumball" *wink* *walks away* Gumball: *blushes* *waves* "bye penny" Darwin: "dude you just scored a date with penny!" *smiling* -shows tobais hiding behind wall- Tobais: "hmm" Banana Joe: "what are you doing?" Tobias: "checking out the penny and gumball" Banana joe: "ok" *walks away* -shows miss simian- Miss simian: "EVERYONE BACK TO CLASS!" -home- Gumball: "mom i got a date saterday!" Nicole: "are you sure it's a date?" "We don't want what happened last time you thought it was a date" Gumball: "But mom its true i got a date!" Nicole: "ok sweety but bring anais with you" Gumball: "mom why do i have to bring her?!" Nicole: "cause she is your'e little sister and wants to try out the new ride" Gumball: "ugh fine" "i will bring anais with me" Anais: "yay!" -Penny's house- Gumball: "remember sis this is my date" Anais: "i know gumball" "now stop annoying me and ring the door bell" Gumball: "just checking if you heard me" *rings door bell* *penny opens door* Penny: "hey there gumball" Gumball: "hey there penny" "I'm sorry but i had to bring my sis with me" *shows anais* Penny: "you to huh" "I also have to bring my sister along" *shows Penny's sister* Gumball: "guess this is not going to be a real date after all" Penny: "guess not" Anais: "are we going to the carnival now?!" Gumball: "ya we are going" -carnival- Gumball: "so what first?" Penny's sister: *jumps up and down* "how about that one?!" *points to ride* Penny: *looks at gumball sadly* *shrug* Anais: "Ya what about that ride!" Gumball: "ok here are some tickets" *gives tickets to anais* "now go and ride while me and penny go over to another ride" Anais: *grabs tickets* "ok but if mom hears about this she will get mad at you" Gumball: "she will only know if you tell here" "come on penny lets ride the stomach destroyer" Penny: *grabs gumball by arm* "Ok" Gumball and Penny: *walks towards the destroyer* Anais: "ok then see you here when your'e done with your'e tickets!" Penny's sister: "Where is my sister going with that guy?" Anais: "she is going to stomach destoryer with him" Penny's sister: "oh" "will i want to go!" Anais: "we are to small to ride that" Penny's sister: "but i want to go with sister!" Anais: "you can go later but right now lets just ride the tea cups" Penny's sister: *looks down sad* "ok" Anais and Penny's sister: *walks to ride while holding hands* -after rides are done and back where to meet each other- Penny: "Gumball i had a GREAT time!" Gumball: *blushes* Penny: "i just hoped that my sister is ok" Gumball: "um... uh penny" Penny: "yes gumball?" Gumball: "i was wondering" -floating universe- Penny: *looks around bit scared* Gumball: "sho-should we?" Penny: *puckers up and moves forward* Gumball: *puckers up and moves forward* Anais: "HEY!" -moment ends before kissing- Gumball: *facepalm* "anais what was that for?!" Anais: "um i lost penny's sister" Penny: *looks schocked* you lost my sister?!" Anais: "ya because you guys left and she wanted to be with you guys!" Penny: "i told you gumball!" Gumball: "wil-will its not my fault that anais left her unnoticed" Anais: "will it's your'e fault that you left me with her!" Penny: "HEY!" "stop arguing and lets find my sister!" Gumball: "ok lets go find her " "i will search by the stomach destoryer cause thats where we first went" Penny: "thats a great idea gumball!" "i will check the ride we rode last" Anais: "what about me?" Gumball: "you can just stay here just in case she comes back" Anais: *puffs* "fine" -split up and hour later- Gumball: "anyone find her?" Penny: *starting to cry* "no" Gumball: "huh where is anais?" Penny: "we lost her to?!" Gumball: "looks like it" Penny: "if i don't return home soon i will be in big trouble!" Gumball: "don't worry penny!" "we will find them" Penny: *starts to cry again* "you better hope so" Gumball: *grabs penny's arm* *pats hand* "don't worry every thing will be fine" Penny: "where should we start looking gumball?" Gumball: "um..." Penny: *points to tea cup ride* "looks like anais" Gumball: "lets go over and see" Penny: "ok" -walks over to ride- Gumball and Penny: *looks around* Gumball: "see anything?" Penny: "no not yet" Gumball: "ugh where did they go?" Penny: "um lets check the destoryer" Gumball: "but i all ready checked there" "And no one was there" Penny: "oh ya" *facepalm* Gumball: "don't hit your'e self" Penny: "sorry gumball" "but i'm getting scared right now" Gumball: "don't worry penny!" " we will find them" Penny: *sits down and cries* "but what if we don't" Gumball: *wraps around penny shoulder* *silently says yes* "we will find them" Penny: *puts head on gumball's shoulder* *cries* Gumball: "penny why are you crying?" *frowns* Penny: "cause we will never find my sister" Gumball: *sighs* Penny: *wipes tears away* *sniff* "ok lets go find them" -meanwhile at someplace unknown- Tobias: "hello there childeren" Penny's sister: *cries loudly* Anais: "what do you want with us?" Tobias: "i want penny!" Anais: *looks at tobias confused* Tobias: "ugh" "i want penny to be my girlfriend!" Penny's sister: *still crying* Anais: "so you kidnapped us just for penny?" Tobias: *nods* "yup" Anais: "wow" Tobias: "so what you think of my plan?" Anais: "you want my opinion?" "and plz make her stop crying!" Tobias: *gives penny's sister lollipop* Penny's sister: *stops crying and starts sucking on lollipop* Anais: "will first off your'e plan is dumb" "second if penny here's about this she will never forgive you" Tobias: *starts thinking* Anais: "and thrid you will go to jail for kidnapping us" Tobias: "hmm" Anais: "so you going to let us go?" Tobias: "um i don't know" Anais: "i won't tell penny or the police" Tobias: "but i REALLY! want penny" Anais: *sigh looks down* Penny's sister: "I WANT TO GO HOME!" -back to gumball and penny- Gumball: "uh did you here that?" Penny: "hear what?" Gumball: "your'e sister" Penny: *eyes wide* "YOU HEARD MY SISTER?!" Gumball: "ya i heard her!" Penny: "do you know where you heard her?!" Gumball: "will it was faint but it was defiantly your'e sister" Penny: *grabs gumball two arms* "come on gumball find them!" Gumball: *moves ears around* -back at unknown place- Penny's sister: "I WANt TO GO HOME!" Tobias: "will you be quiet!" Anais: "she will not stop unless you let her go" Tobias: *blind folds kids* Anais: "why are you blind folding us?" Tobias: *lets penny's sister free* " now go tell penny your'e ok" Anais: "WHAT?!" -back to gumball- Gumball: *ears twitching* "its gone" Penny: "what do you mean gone?" Gumball: "i don't here her voice anymore" Penny: *grabs gumball ears* "come on gumball use this!" Gumball: "ow my ears!" "sorry but i don't here it anymore" Penny: *starts to cry again* Gumball: "don't worry we will find them" Penny: *looks up* "its my sister!" Gumball: *turns around* "where is my sister?" Penny: *runs to her sister* Penny's siser: *runs to penny* *giggling* Penny and Penny's sister: *hug* Gumball: "um sorry to interrupt but i still need to find my sister" Penny: *ok sis do you know where anais is?" Penny's sister: *nods* Gumball: "GREAT!" "where is she?" Penny's sister: *starts walking toward trailers* Penny: "lets go gumball" Gumball: "ok" -outside of trailers- Penny: "which one?" Penny's sister: "i don't know" "he blind folded us so i don't know which one it is" Gumball: "who got you?" Penny's sister: *shrug* Gumball: *facepalm* "guess we have to check every single trailer" Penny: "don't worry gumball we will find her" -after half hour of search threw the trailers- Gumball: "this is last trailer" Penny: "ok gumball open it" Gumball: *tries to open door* "its locked" Voice: "who is there?" Gumball: "can you open the door please?" Voice: "no i can't" Gumball: *looks at penny weirdly* "why not?" Anais: "GUMBALL HELP!" "I'M IN HERE!" Gumball: "I'M COMING SIS!" Gumball: *smashes threw wall* *looks around for anais* Tobias: "HEY!" THIS PLACE IS A RENTAL!" Gumball: "well next time let me in" Penny: *looks threw broken wall* "wow gumball!" Anais: "hey gumball untie me" Tobias: "oh no you don't" Gumball: "why not?" Tobias: "cause um" Anais: "he wants penny all to him self" Penny: *looks at tobias* "tobias you know i like gumball right?" Tobias: *sadly* "yes i know" Penny: "so what are you going to do?" Tobias: "sent them free?" Penny: *nods* Tobias: *head down* "fine" *unties anais* Gumball: "see penny i told you we would find them" Penny: "ya i guess your'e right" Tobias: "so penny would you like to go out?" Penny: "no" Characters *Penny *Gumball *Anais *Penny's sister *Tobias Minor Characters *Banana Joe *Miss Simian *Nicole *Darwin Gallery TheCarnival.png|Would you like to go to the Carnival with me? TheCarnival1.png|I would love too TheCarnival2.png|I'll pick you up at Saturday TheCarnival3.png|Mom,I got a Date at Saturday! TheCarnival4.png|We don't want what happened last time TheCarnival5.png|*Gumball showing Anais* TheCarnival6.png|so what first? TheCarnival7.png|The Stomach Destroyer TheCarnival8.png|Uh, Penny TheCarnival9.png|I was wondering...Sho-should we?... TheCarnival10.png|:D TheCarnival11.png|Anais,what was that for!? TheCarnival12.png|i lost penny's sister TheCarnival13.png|i will search by the Stomach Destroyer TheCarnival14.png|Look,Its ANAIS! TheCarnival15.png|Look,its NOT ANAIS(Btw,it looks cute) TheCarnival16.png|*sight* TheCarnival17.png|HELLO THERE CHILDERN! TheCarnival18.png|Lolipop!!! TheCarnival19.png|??? Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon Category:Archives